


Day 13 - Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Elton John)

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Disney, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Schmoop, daddy!blaine, daddy!klaine, daddy!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Blaine has to watch The Lion King one more time, he might go insane. Just his luck that it happens to be his daughter's favourite film.</p><p>Written for Day 13 of the Klaine Valentines Challenge.<br/>Prompt: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13 - Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Elton John)

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/139273595258/klaine-valentines-challenge-day-13-can-you-feel).

“YAAAAAAAY. AGAIN, DADDY, AGAIN!”

Eliza bounced up and down on the sofa, clapping her hands together and making sure she got Blaine’s attention as the credits rolled on the screen.

“Eliza, sweetie, we’ve watched this film three times today already. I don’t think I can handle watching it again. Why don’t you pick a different film for when Papa comes home?”

“But daaaaaaaddyyyyyyy!” she cried, face dropping flawlessly into an imitation of Blaine’s own puppy-dog expression. “It’s my favourite. And you always sing that song when Simba and Nala find each other again. I know you like it too.”

Kurt had made it perfectly clear that he didn’t appreciate Blaine’s tendency of giving in to Eliza when she wanted something. _Ironic_ , Blaine thought, since he knew Kurt did exactly the same thing. Their daughter was an unstoppable force of nature with Blaine’s big doe eyes and Kurt’s wobbling bottom lip.

Blaine couldn’t keep looking at her face like that for too long. So instead, he leant over and pulled her on to his lap where she sat facing him.

“Honey, I know it’s your favourite, but we’ve been watching it every day this week. Daddy would like to hear some other songs too.”

He leant forward and kissed her on the forehead to let her know he wasn’t annoyed with her, simply begging for her to make any other choice from their vast collection of DVDs.

“Okay, Daddy. How about… oh, we could… no…” she sat mentally scrolling through her Disney DVDs to ponder over her decision. “Hmmmm. I can’t think of another one, Daddy. Oh well! I guess we have to watch the lions again!”

She jumped off his lap to run to the DVD player but Blaine’s voice stopped her.

“Miss Eliza Hummel-Anderson, you’re being awfully cheeky today,” he tried to be a little stern now, but it’s not like she was kicking off a tantrum. This was worse. She was too clever for her own good and she knew her way around any disagreement with her fathers.

Just as he was about to continue their talk, the front door was opened and in walked Kurt, arms laden with heavy shopping and door keys pinched between his only free fingers.

“Hey guys!” he said so cheerily, contrary to the exhausted dark circles under his eyes and his drooping hair. “How are my two favourite people in the whole world?”

He grinned at them both and Blaine moved in to take Kurt’s bags from him and carry them to the kitchen. When he reached him, Blaine’s eyes went soft and lovely as he leaned in for a brief kiss and a smile which went with his reply of “Hi”.

“We’re watching a film, Papa!” Eliza squealed, jumping on the couch.

“Eliza, don’t do that please, you’ll break the sofa,” Kurt said, pointing for her to sit down properly.

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly but carried the groceries into the kitchen, about to unload before he made dinner.

“Sorry Papa. But it’s my favourite!”

Kurt came over to the sofa then, groaning at the chance to finally sit down after a long day of rehearsals and food shopping. Eliza moved over to give him space before she moved back in to settle in to his arms as he hugged her.

“Oh yeah, baby girl? What’s your favourite?”

“The Lion… King? Yeah, The Lion King. I love it, Papa. It’s got lions and monkeys and hy- hyenas!”

“ _Oh my_ ,” Kurt muttered to himself, amused by his own reference.

“Daddy likes to sing the song with the girl and boy lion when they fall in love,” she said matter-of-factly.

“He does? Oh, I like that song very much too. It was always one of _my_ favourites.”

“Do you know the movie too, Papa?!” she asked with bright eyes, like she’d just discovered her first present on Christmas morning.

“I do. I watched it so many times when I was younger. I always dressed up in my orange dressing gown and pretended my belt was a lion tail.”

Kurt’s mind wandered as he thought back to that memory and was suddenly reminded of his mother. How she would make him a pair of lion ears to match, and when she found him a Lion King lunchbox which he took to school every day. He smiled at the recollection.

“In fact, I haven’t seen it for so long. I’m glad I made it back just in time to start the movie. Why don’t you go put it on now, sweetheart?”

Eliza’s face lit up as she squealed and ran to the TV with a cry of, “YAY!”

From the kitchen came the sound of glass breaking with a strangled cry of “NOOOOOO!”

Looks like Eliza won this round, yet again.


End file.
